


Twilight sees all

by regnumveritatis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin plays matchmaker, Anti-Abortion, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Good Parent Han Solo, Good Parent Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Finn (Star Wars), Omega Luke Skywalker, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, POV Leia Organa, POV Luke Skywalker, POV Rey (Star Wars), Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Reywalker, Tatooine Slave Culture, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnumveritatis/pseuds/regnumveritatis
Summary: So I noticed there's not a lot fics with older omega pregnancies in the archive and thought I'd try my hand at it.  My writing focuses on poetry so pleeeeease be considerate when commenting.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What is Hard-Won and Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928783) by [Dobit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobit/pseuds/Dobit). 



By the time they've packed their meagre belongings ( Rey insists that Luke's food supplies are nothing short of wonderful, how matter how simple) his body screams for her again. He hates himself for using such a kind, compassionate girl **(she's a woman and a ravishingly beautiful one at that...** says a little voice in his head that doesn't want to shut up **)** after she's already filled him. For she is a girl, regardless of her wisdom which seems to transcend time itself. Regardless of her never-ending chivalry that blooms for all to see, mocking the hardships that cover her past. Hardships that would have driven lesser beings to scorn life but instead reinforced her amiable spirit. Rey is young enough to be his daughter. He knows it's not possible, that their master-padawan bond is the closest thing to a familial bond they have. Though he had wished it; after she told him how they left her alone in that lousy junkjard of a a planet, if only to give her some semblance of a family she wants so much, deserves so much. He hopes they had a good reason or died but he won't tell her that, won't risk tarnishing any part of the light she brings into a galaxy bleeding out in the dark.

Mostly he's afraid. She had been the one to approach him, asking him to let her help. During the Rebellion he'd received enough honey coated words to last a lifetime. Betas, alphas and even doe-eyed female omegas came drooling at his feet just to catch a glimpse at "The Man Who Blew Up The Death Star". Most of them were content to talk, ask questions that ranged from the hilariously weird to the exceptional. But there had been a few who wanted more. They'd boast skills in the art of lovemaking, bring flowers and chocolate; one alpha had even offered him matrimony. Rey is more genuine than any of those bygone suitors. Uncle Owen would like her, he thinks. Aunt Beru, the tatooine model for the omega house wife, would fawn all over her, give her a taste of "the best bantha stew this side of the outer rim" and offer blue milk cookies. His beta uncle had never been one for dramatics, but his affections, so rarely given to strangers but ever present in their small family, were nothing if not honest. He'd probably take out the old rifle grandpa Cliegg bought after the Tusken Raiders took grandma & tell her, no joking whatsoever that if she hurt him the last thing she'd see is his finger pulling the trigger. She'd win him over gradually. They shared an appreciation for hard work and it's impossible to hate Rey unless you're unnatural. Two weeks and he'd throttle anyone who badmouthed her. Ben(  **his Ben, the one who lived and died for him, the one he didn't fail. For everyone else he was Obiwan Kenobi, the Clone War's Negotiator but to Luke he'd always be the nice omega hermit who was always there when he needed it.)**  would love her. Her force sensitivity would make him fantasize about cherubic younglings he could bounce on his knees after a long day of training. After all, Ben had nothing against Han....

He stops that train of thought shortly afterwards. Han is gone, uncle Owen and aunt Beru are gone. Just like Biggs, Shara, his students and so many others. He's left with the memories and Force knows how many what ifs. Ben Kenobi talks to him, from time to time. Yoda used to show up with him but he scared him away after the massacre. The former Grandmaster had urged him to stop looking after his loved ones, insisted that he let go of them in order to carry out his duty more efficiently. Luke refused, is still refusing. These days Ben doesn't bring anyone except his father and even then, the ghost of Anakin Skywalker refuses to talk before his former master's had his say, probably out of guilt for the pain he caused his old friend during life. He considers hiding it from her but knows its futile. Without suppressants he's a beacon to every alpha in proximity. Han was always so gentle during his heat. Few would believe the farm boy turned Jedi Master if he'd tell people the great Han Solo left a New Republic war council at the drop of a dime just to aid an unmarked omega. Much less that said omega was the Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order. People thought them above such basic desires. He, Han and Leia had become more tale than flesh in the eyes of the people. Rey had thought him a myth before she got dragged into everything. She's not far off, he had told her: he was never the infallible hero they made him out to be in the Rebellion or the long awaited Messiah Leia's resistance hopes for. He thinks he's not the psycho, sanctimonious murderer the First Order calls him but then again crazy people rarely know when they're nuts. Rey had giggled and responded saying he needed work on his evil laugh which will be brilliant, no doubt about it, before becoming a full fledged villain and requested the position of evil sidekick.* He realized then, as she tore down his fears so casually, right or wrong he'll never leave her. That's what scares him the most.

A hand on his shoulder, warm and tangible puts an end to his belittling mental soliloquies. He's wet all over, his clothes are ruined and he hasn't noticed until now. He's gone so deeply into his mind that without Rey's soft brush on his skin he wouldn't leave till next day. She's worried about him, he doesn't mean to worry her. If it were up to him there'd be no reason for concern. Avoiding the inevitable he starts to walk past her, ready to lock himself up in the room someway, somehow when she daintily takes his hand. She doesn't speak, frankly she doesn't need to. Her eyes commune beyond any written language. After their shared intimacy, he'd thanked her countless times like one of those sappy holofilm omegas he never really understood when he was younger. She had wanted to mark him for a moment, he let her think he was too enthralled under the sea of passions she bestowed upon him to notice but he did. The fact she didn't shows the integrity of her character and makes him all the more proud to be her Master. She wants to make him proud, even if how to do it is a mystery sometimes. She wants to comfort & protect what she loves, by some miracle that includes him. But there's an underlined message through her force signature. She sends it earnestly, with all the strength her spirit can muster. **_Never Without Your Permission , _**__she emits. He squeezes the palm of this angel of mercy. Ever so slightly, he turns to face her. She smiles and places a delicate kiss on his cheek. He takes it further by pressing his lips to her mouth, her neck, her back. They lay as alpha and omega yet again, she falls asleep in his arms.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Rey arrive at the Resistance. Old friends and family are reunited as the pieces come together.

His prediction proves true once the Millennial Falcon sets foot on D'Quar. ( _Messiah indeed,_  he hears from Rey's thoughts as she feigns innocence at his situation) _._  The minute he steps off the ship everyone rushes toward him. Pilots young and old alike start hugging him as hope swells in their hearts. A great deal of them are strangers to him, most likely youths left destitute after the Hosnian System was destroyed. Children aged prematurely by a War they didn't start, much less asked for. Rebels in pursuit of just vengeance. Orphans haunted by the echoes of what was, what could have been and will never be. _It's Alderaan all over again,_ he thinks ruefully. Any chance of a peaceful solution ( _if there was ever one at all)_ burst into flames with Starkiller's beams. Now that he's back, they'll fight with renewed dedication. People have a tendency to feel invincible once Jedi enter the fray. To cast aside self preservation in exchange for gallantry as people elevated to the rank of legends walk among them. He sees Admiral Ackbar out of the corner of his eyes. The Mon Calamari breaks off the crowds and puts everyone back to work. Some things never change. He and his padawan stare at the old Rebellion leader, not knowing what to expect. Rey takes a defensive position as her hands start reaching for the lightsaber strapped to her belt. 

 **_No need for that dearest, Ackbar's an old friend_ ** he tells her through their force bond. She blushes shyly at the sobriquet affectionately given. It's times like these that made him wonder if she was really an alpha before the whole heat fiasco. More than laudation, she seeks belonging, more than ambition, she yearns for kindness. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, she is the humblest alpha he's ever known. Her husband will be the luckiest man alive. The Admiral greets them quickly, giving no favoritism whatsoever. Just as it should be, in Luke's opinion. Hero worship is a good way to get yourself killed during wartime. Ranks and mysticism don't make you bulletproof. He manages to surprise the Mon Calamari by insisting Rey be present in all War Council meetings from now on. His padawan is equally startled, but that's to be expected. As soon as the admiral goes to fetch Leia, she protests. He strengthens his mental shields so she doesn't realize he wants to kiss that adorable frown off her face. She recommends Poe as a military advisor in her stead, claiming Jakku didn't specialize in the art of war. Rey sees command as a responsibility she might not be able to bear, not a privilege. Exactly the type of person the Resistance needs for a lasting victory and more importantly, a lasting peace. In a better world, she would be one of many students in his Academy. His nephew would be a proud example of the New Jedi or a pilot, flying dauntlessly with his father but this is not that world and there are no carefree options. Certainly not for those with the Force flowing through them. He gives her time to consider, at the very least she's earned that. A force presence, mature yet untrained walks into the room. **_Leia_** , when last he saw her, his sister still sported a long cascade of chocolate locks, now her hair has gone grey. Living proof of her lifelong lamentation. Dark brown eyes meet blue as she drinks in his presence, tears threatening to fall. He stays silent as his twin sister wraps her arms around him. For what words can express prolonged sorrow, butchered hope, shattered pride? _I missed you little sister._ Ten paces behind, he hears Rey weep in joy. He pulls her into the hug and wishes he had met her thirty years ago so Leia's Ben could benefit from her influence.

His sister punishes him for leaving by way of paperwork. At the end of the week, he'd rather go back to Hoth than file any more documents & that's saying something. On a positive note, he catches up with current events much faster than he would have without Leia's quiet form of payback.  _Nice to know she still cares about me._ The highlight of his days so far is his afternoon sparring sessions with Rey. She's learning quickly, soon enough she won't need him anymore. A fact she seems completely oblivious to. On their first night at the Resistance stronghold, she had sneaked into his quarters and woken him up after a particularly bad dream. She had asked if she could stay with him a few hours. A childlike request, made by a woman who grew up alone. Luke had tucked her in bed and told his Padawan she could stay with him till morning. That was two weeks ago, they're still waking up together. Master Yoda must be absolutely disgusted with him by now. In his defense, nothing sexual has happened between them _(the heat incident doesn't count)._ Much to his father's chagrin. Anakin Skywalker never approved of Han but he's all too happy to give Rey away at the altar. **_(For Force's sake father, stay_ _out_ _of my_ _love life!!!!)_**  The Skywalker patriarch's been dead for too long, his head is in the clouds. Rey deserves someone young and gentle and brave. Someone she can kiss in front of everybody with no risk of judgemental gossip. Not a wrinkly, broken Omega whose body is starting to deteriorate. He's been forced to meditate more often since their practice keeps giving him lower back pain and/or breathlessness afterwards. With his rotten luck, it's probably early signs of arthritis. His shields are higher than ever. The Resistance will lose morale if they find out he's sick. Military rations make him nauseous, he's been living on vegetables and broth. Nighttime feels a lot colder than he thought it would on D'Quar. Some days the heat is too intense for him. Other days he's containing the urge to stay asleep till noon. _If we survive the war, I'll need_ a _wheelchair by the next decade_ at _the rate_   _I'm g_ _oing._ He'll be damned if she's the one pulling him everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands out tin cup  
> Comments please?????


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Rey's point of view regarding the odd changes in her Master and what she wants from him.

 How can someone be scared and giddy with excitement at the same time??? That's what Rey wants to know. Is this an alpha thing?? Her education in that aspect is practically nonexistent, hell she learnt more sharing Master Luke's heat for five days than all her years on Jakku in **that** area of expertise. He probably has the answer. Sometimes he's not unlike a walking library. Then again, Master Luke is at the heart of this problem so he might be biased.  _Stop lying to yourself: you're not scared of him being biased, you're scared he'll wake up and finally see the gutter rat you are. The junkyard's where you came from and that's where you belong even if you fool everyone into thinking you're a Jedi._ She halts that line of thought promptly, they can't afford to think like that. There's too much at stake. Besides, Luke is unquestionably the kindest person she's ever met. The man embraced a protocol droid and called it a dear friend, for star's sake. He's not going to turn around and call her worthless. If anything he represents everything that's worth fighting for in this galaxy. The General's been sending Master Luke on highly classified missions since Rey created her first lightsaber. Luke insists that the master-padawan bond means no unnecessary secrets and spares no detail describing where he's been, what he's seen, who he's become acquainted with. Occasionally, he brings her what he calls "trinkets". Rey is inclined to believe that he gifts them for the fun of watching her cheeks turn scarlet.

This particular operation lasted six days. She wasn't afraid of him dying, at this rate she understands why most stories claimed Death holds no power over him. The worst part was waking up to an empty room. She's grown accustomed to seeing his face, inhaling his scent, basking in the light he radiates so effortlessly. Every day without him is hollow. Finn and Poe are the highlight of her otherwise tedious week. They train together, hang out, try to convince her to go on blind dates. She loves her friends deeply but it's not the same as being with Luke. On the fifth day, when news from the middle Rim heralded his return; Rey came to the conclusion that she wants Luke to be her Omega. She borrowed a shuttle, went to Mos Espa & bought a pair of traditional Tatooine couple rings. Hence the simultaneous fear and excitement. She's thrilled with the prospect of having Luke as a lifemate and terrified that he'll reject her or worse  _pity her._

" Luke's not coming for a few hours Rey. I'm sure he won't kill you for getting some shuteye. What's in the box?"

"Poe, please tell me the General didn't assign you as my personal bodyguard!!!!"

"Relax... I'm here cause a little blue droid we both know and love told me that you bought an engagement ring. Who's the lucky guy? Or girl, I swear I won't judge."

"Poe!!! Who else did Artoo tell?"

"No one, stop yelling. Can I tell Finn or see the rock at least?"

"You're not telling anyone unless he says yes."

"Aha!!! It's a man. Beta, Omega, double Alpha coupling?"

"The Resistance is doomed to failure if you're their best pilot."

"Hey!!! You're welcome to insult everything else but don't mock my flying skills."

"Then don't snoop around private business or let Artoo do it either."

"I swear on my part if you show me the ring but Artoo only takes orders from Luke."

"Fine, here: look at it"

"Not bad. Simple yet elegant, these markings look tatooinian....... Rey is this ring for Luke Skywalker?!?!?!

" Keep your voice down, you said you wouldn't judge. "

" This isn't my condescending tone, this is my completely caught by surprise tone. You don't wanna see my judge voice, people have cried. "

" Good, I'm nervous enough without people judging me. I've never proposed to anyone before. "

" Rey: Do you love him?"

"Yes, that's why I'm doing this. "

"Then you have nothing to worry about, unless you hurt him then Darth Vader's ghost will personally strangle you to death."

"Poe, I don't need that image in my head!!!"

" I'm just saying, the Skywalkers are an awesome but highly dysfunctional family. And speaking of Skywalkers, Leia won't like the age difference between you two. "

"The General can't chastise me for loving her twin brother. She married a man 10 years older than her!!!"

" 10 years is narrowly accepted by social standards, 38 years is pedophilic to most."

"Then come you don't think Luke is taking advantage of me?

"Several reasons: A) Luke's an Omega, if anything biology certifies that you'd be more likely to take advantage of him since you're an Alpha. B) If he was, the General would castrate him. And C) I've known Luke my whole life, outside of battle he wouldn't hurt a fly. I'm going to sleep, good luck. "

She tucks the box inside her belt compartment. It can wait a day or two. Poe's given her a lot to think about. If she's going to propose, she has to get Leia on her side. Furthermore, Luke is under a lot of stress. It's starting to take a toll on her Master. He hides it so well, most people don't find any perceptible symptoms. But the Force never lies. His shields are too fortified for normal circumstances. _**And why is his scent changing?**_   _**Scents don't** **just** **change overnight.**_ Nobody seems to notice that either. Except Chewie who took one sniff at Luke on their arrival and muttered something about stupid humans  & willful blindness. When she asked what he meant, the wookie claimed it was Luke's responsibility to tell. Why are wookies so stubborn? She knows Luke trusts her, but he hides part of himself from everyone, even his sister. If they were husband and wife, then they'd have no secrets from one another. She wouldn't take advantage of him like Poe says she can. That conflicts with her goal of lifting his self-esteem. While sharing his heat eight weeks ago was the best sex she's ever had in her life, physical pleasure is the least important part of a relationship. Luke makes her feel liberated, though sometimes when a sliver of his mental shields cracks she feels his fear of trapping her. The poor man's convinced that life beside him is a curse. He fakes a smile in front of the Resistance, it's so convincing they believe it's genuine. The First Order sees him as a prize or a demon, the Resistance sees him as a God. When did he stop being human to all those people? Billions all across the galaxy fear him, admire him or hate him and yet only a handful of individuals really know who Luke Skywalker is. Her master sees himself as damaged goods, slowly rotting away with the passage of time.

_Luke, I wish you could see yourself the way I see you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands out tin cup  
> Comments please???


	4. Stirrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon his return to D'Quar Luke discovers a life changing consequence of sharing his heat with Rey.

If he were 23 again for just a minute, Luke wouldn't hesitate to tell Rey how much he missed her. How he ached for the touch of her hand, craved the dulcet song of her breath. When he lands on D'Quar his padawan is there before everyone else to greet him. Poe gets a good-natured push for telling him Rey's been waiting for hours. He analizes their interaction, a message is hidden in Poe's eyes but he can't decipher it. The Force tells him the beta pilot cares deeply for his padawan. He'll nurture those feelings to something stronger in both cases if he can. Young Dameron would be a fine match for her. Leia would certainly think so. They look at each other, Master and Padawan. She hugs him, every pilot with a readable mind calls it a touching father-daughter reunion. Their thoughts make him feel like a lecherous, baby eating krayt dragon.

Rey shows him every new part of the base. Was he ever that energetic? If so, he pities and admires poor Master Kenobi for having to deal with two generations of hyperactive Skywalker males. He worries when he realizes that Rey hasn't slept in her bed at all. Her attachment to him is growing dangerously close to a romantic bond. What could she possibly see in a 57 year old, fracturing omega? He has nothing to offer save his knowledge of the Force. It dawns on him that Rey had never been with an Omega before. She's letting biology control her desires. It's the only logical explanation. In her naivete Rey assumes that sharing a heat binds them together. His thoughts are interrupted by the sensation of an upcoming nosebleed. As bad as they are, it's still preferable to the nausea waves and the heartburn. They're a lot easier to suppress with meditation. Rey sneaks back to his bed at night.  _My powers for a way to stop her without causing emotional damage to both of us._ Rey never touches him while they sleep. Proximity is usually enough for her. Tonight she's cuddling his arm. A cold shower would be great right now. Her hands move towards his stomach and start caressing his abdomen.

"Rey, that's extremely inappropriate. Keep doing that and I'm locking the doors from now on."

"Forgive me Master Luke. I just felt compelled to it for some reason. I didn't know it was improper."

"No harm done, is your rut close?"

"It wasn't sexual Master Luke. If anything it was fuzzy, like when you see a pup and want to wrap it up in your arms."

"Remind me to set you up on a date, you have too much free time on your hands if you're babysitting."

"Where would you take me for this date Master Luke?"

"Padawan... at this age it's not unusual for some females to develop what is commonly known as baby fever. In which case, they fantasize about having offspring. For alphas this means you're drawn to omegas because biology dictates that they're more likely to fall pregnant. Since I'm the only Omega you know intimately, your body tells you that being with me in a romantic sense is..... recommended. But deep down you know that things wouldn't work out between us. "

Rey saddens at his reasoning and retracts her hand from his stomach. She may not like hearing this now but she'll thank him someday. Rey deserves the sun, he can't even give her the moon. As soon as her palm leaves, he feels an unknown force signature send miniscule threads of sorrow. For a moment he fears that it might be a Knight of Ren but upon further inspection the new signature is far too pure for any darksider. The light glows like a tiny beacon so small only a true Master could sense it. Not to mention the fact that it's untrained, almost childish in nature. He gets out of bed carefully so he doesn't wake Rey and looks for this being through the Force. This unidentified lightsider could be a valuable asset to the war. Leia's resistance needs all the help it can get. All of a sudden something inside him moves. It feels like a butterfly, softly fluttering within. He lightly presses a hand on his stomach and the force signature beams with simple joy at being acknowledged. The last few months suddenly make sense. That inexplicable constant tiredness, the abdominal pain, the increased sensitivity and random headaches. _Please no. I'm too old to be with child. This can't be happening, no!!!_

"Master Luke, are you alright? Is there anyway I can help you?"

 _You helping me has either doomed me to become a whore in everyone's eyes or condemned you to a life of misery. My dear Rey what have I done to you?_ "No thank you, Rey. I'm fine. Go back to sleep, I'm sorry for waking you up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands out tin cup  
> Comments please????


	5. Predicaments

Luke asks Chewie for a medical droid. The wookie says it's damn time he began a decent prenatal care plan. Afterwards, Chewie laughs when Luke tells him he didn't know about the pregnancy until three weeks ago. Turns out Chewbacca knew from the moment he sniffed him upon arriving at D'Quar and thought Luke was aware of it as well. It's relaxing to let a living being in on the secret. He hasn't told Leia out of fear she'll want an abortion. From a legal standpoint, that'll be illegal in two days when he hits the end of the first trimester so if _(when)_ Leia finds out it'll be too late for infanticide at least. It is imperative that Rey must never know. If she finds out Rey will be saddled with a kid she accidentally made. Briefly, he lets himself imagine a life together with her. Rey holding his hand through childbirth, both of them raising the baby together, being marked as hers for every star to see. Then he pictures a 44 year old Rey dragging an 82 year old version of himself in a hoverchair. He summons that image in his mind while he trains her to keep the pregnancy hidden. Repeated attacks from the First Order force the Resistance out of D'Quar. Sanctuary is found on Yavin Four. Leia offers for him to stay on the ship, Luke refuses to be coddled. Snoke's past _actions_ leave him trembling on the floor. Rey picks him up and sings lullabies. The baby calms down before he does, it likes the sound of it's mother's voice. Luke wakes up to Rey hugging him, in light of the circumstances he can't blame her. His padawan jokingly claims he's getting fatter. He takes off his robes in the fresher and sees the slight distention of his abdomen that won't go away when he sucks in his stomach. Oh shit, he's showing ahead of time.  _Leia didn't start showing until she was halfway through the second trimester so why am I sporting a bump this early?_ Time to consult the ghosts.

"You know, this reminds me of a situation during the Clone Wars. An Omega Jedi named Mallie shared a heat with an Alpha Jedi named Kento Marek. A month later healers confirmed she was pregnant. They married and left the Order. "

" How they'd end up Ben?"

"Mallie died fighting trandoshan slavers. A few years later I killed Kento and took his son for my Sith apprentice. Until the sleemo betrayed me to become a Jedi and strengthen the Rebellion."

**"Anakin!!!"**

"What? You want me to lie? I've never lied to my son, even when I was a Sith Lord."

"Old friend, Luke called us for emotional support, you're going to give him a heart attack. "

"I don't see what the problem is. You love her, she loves you. Marry the girl and raise the children together. Problem solved. "

"Father, stop playing matchmaker and... Wait **children, as in plural form, more than one child!!!** "

"Next time I'm pacifying Luke on my own. How does Padmé put up with you so effortlessly?"

" _Obi-Wan,_ Luke's not talking anymore. "

" What do you expect after dropping information on him so tactlessly?!? He's still processing the fact he's having twins. Thank the Force I never shared my heat with you."

"You shared with your girlfriend just fine on Mandalore. Any babies with her you never mentioned by any chance?"

"I see no reason to elucidate my....relationship with Duchess Satine to you. "

" Luke's still not talking. Think we should shake the boy up a little bit?"

"He's not a child Anakin. Luke has outlived the both of us. *We look like his sons, instead of the other way around."

That explains why sometimes the baby sounds like a boy and other times he hears the voice of a little girl. Father clarifies how his grandchildren's force signatures are intertwined so closely at this point that no one alive can see both of them. Anakin has been ecstatic about the possibility of being involved with a grandchild. Leia had forbid the Skywalker patriarch contact with Ben since the beginning. His father and Obi-Wan keep the shields up when Luke is asleep so he can actually rest. The little ones talk to him in his slumber, their inoccent chatter is a fountain of unadultered joy. Luke nearly cries when his son apologizes for the round ligament pains he and his sister are causing **_daddy._** So much power and they're blissfully unaware of it. He envies them that. Rey overhears her daughter's giggles when he's fourteen weeks along and his little girl wants Mommy to know her laugh. Thankfully, Rey assumes it came from a child somewhere in the base. He starts locking the doors and tells the babies that talking to Mommy without permission puts her in danger to avoid any further mishaps.

Rey asks what she did wrong the next morning and it's so agonizingly tempting to just tell her then and there. It might not even need words, he could just take off his robes, press her hand to his belly and let her figure it out when she inevitably feels what they created almost four months ago. But she looks so young, is so young. At her age, he had wanted adventure. Had gazed at the twin suns, wistfully hoping for a way out of his homeworld. If he had known Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru's lives was the price for his wish to come true, he would had never dreamed it at all. Uncle Owen warned him once in his teenage years that heroes don't get happy endings because they have no peace, instead they are blessed by the peace they give to others. He had thought his uncle a grumpy old pessimist back then even if he didn't say it, now he knows what he meant. Luke tells Rey he locked the doors to lessen her attachment to him because she'll be ready for knighthood soon. The children will be his last adventure, he can't let them be hers too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I picture Ewan McGregor for Obi-Wan in this fic.  
> Hands out tin cup:  
> Comments please???


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written much, the new college semester is time consuming. Enjoy.

Rey finally manages to get Luke all to herself three weeks after he closed the doors. If complete detachment from Luke is the price for knighthood, the scavenger turned padawan doesn't want it. Maybe she can be a Gray Jedi. She's been trying to have a moment alone with him but for some reason Luke has grown distant from everybody. They don't hug anymore, their physical contact is few and far between. Hell, they don't even spar together these days. Luke's replaced sparring with individual katas. Every time he pushes her harder, like he's racing against some mysterious deadline. General Organa's been worried about him ever since he refused a medical checkup with doctor Kalonia. Poe is scared Master Skywalker will work himself to death cause he seems so tired lately. Finn claims Luke is ill cause he's walking a little slower than usual. Chewbacca's the only one at ease with Luke's inexplicable changes. She invites Luke to the Falcon where a warm, non-ration meal was served. Their hands touch and the ache in her chest dissipates. Propriety was all that prevented both of them from eating ravenously. They bring each other up to date on their missions and laugh over Black Squadron's latest shenanigans. _Oh, how I've missed your company._ During dessert she gently slips the ring into his flesh hand and asks for his hand in marriage. The moment he becomes aware of her proposal he freezes. Is prolonged silence a good sign or a bad sign? She's pictured this scenario a thousand times and her imagination didn't reach an outcome where Luke just stays there without saying anything. And Rey's thought up plenty of reactions: Outright rejection, the offer of a platonic marriage, a politely phrashed request to never speak of this again, the "I like you as a friend" speech, reprimanding, disgust and on occasion she's fantasized that he answers by kissing her senseless. After a seemingly endless silence, she sees his lips move.

"I was under the impression that we'd decided not to pursue a romantic relationship. "

" No, you told me it wouldn't work out. I think we should give it a chance. "

"Rey, do you even know what marriage entails?"

" I'd be yours and you'd be mine. We would share everything with one another. Our joy, our dreams, our sorrows. We would live together, sleep together, just sleep if that's what you or I need and if the Force be willing have children and die together as well. "

" That's a beautiful way of thinking. Idealistic yet tangible. But you're not considering the circumstances. We're in the middle of a war. Until a lasting peace is established, nothing can supercede our duty. Even so, this match would be...."

"Don't you dare say complicated!!! After all we've gone through I want a better explanation for ripping my heart out!!! What is it: my inexperience? I know I'm a child compared to you physically but mentally I'm mature for my age, if you'd just let me --"

"You think I don't know that!!! You think I'm not aware of the fact that you're strong and patient and beautiful?!? I marvel at the very thought of you. Truthfully, sometimes I have trouble believing you're real and not some fantasy my mind created to keep the nightmares at bay. Stars help and forgive me, I am hopelessly in love with you, that's why I can't---. "

Whatever masochistic bantha fodder Luke meant to say is lost as Rey presses her lips to his. _Someone loves me. Someone actually fell in love with me._ The Old Jedi Order's ban on attachment suddenly makes sense to her. Right now, she'd do anything for this man. He has uttered the words she's spent a lifetime waiting to hear. Those three words so often misapplied. It had baffled her and Finn how casually fellow resistance members claimed to " love ". By their definition, everything is lovable. A new airship model, an extra pair of power converters, a stray lothal-cat you pet for a moment and never see again. She found their definition faulty.

Kissing Luke is much more pleasant than all those things put together. It's different from how they kissed during his heat. Then, necessity had given way to desire. In many ways it fit the contradicting nature of the Old doctrine. Master Skywalker had been her lover, teacher, guide and anchor all at once yet he expected them to slide back to their routine like nothing happened afterwards. Now, there is acknowledgement that things have changed, there is the possibility of living side by side. Rey's through giving a damn about what they say. Let them call her crazy, sane people are seldom content anyhow.

" Rey, I have to tell you something--"

"Finish kissing me, then you can talk till sunrise."

"Careful dearest, I'm still your Master."

"Soon I'll be your wife. Your stomach's hardened. Are you sick? Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"Hold on, just what makes you think I'm going to marry you?"

"We love each other. And you were the one who told me we should fight for who and what we cherish."

"I need another kiss before coming to a decision. And afterwards, we need to talk. I mean it Rey."

"As my Master commands."

" **What the hell is going on here!!!"** _General Organa? What are you doing here?_

"Padawan stay here, I'll sort things out with my sister."

"Master, I can't just leave you alone. I've got a bad feeling about this." _Holy Smokes, he kissed me again. This time in front of kriffing Leia Organa._

"Trust me. We'll be fine, promise you won't interrupt. Your word, Rey."  _We? What could you possibly mean by that Master Luke?_

"I promise not to interrupt you defending us."  _Looks like I'm climbing the air vents to Leia's office._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands out tin cup:  
> Comments please???


	7. Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia's point of view regarding the "predicament" she's quietly seen ever since Luke returned. Unbeknownst to her, our favorite space princess is in for another surprise and this one is bittersweet.

General Leia Organa-Solo considers herself a patient, level-headed woman. Age has made her slow to anger though she remains quick to react upon injustice. But there are some things that make her blood boil faster than you can say "For The Republic!!!" Foolhardiness is definitely one of them and her brother is being a reckless, irresponsible, devil-may-care twit. The fate of the galaxy rests in their hands. Now is the time for discipline, valor, selflessness. And what does Luke Skywalker: last of the Jedi and Legend of The Rebellion do? Start a romantic liaison with a nineteen year old, naive and impressionable Alpha. He didn't even have the decency to look ashamed while she ranted to him in her office. Maybe she should have seen it coming. Regardless of his rank and power Luke is still human and human beings (especially Skywalker males) are seldom logical. The Skywalker bloodline has a knack for choosing the **least**  suitable lifemates. A slave woman dared to marry a free man, a former slave boy chose a former queen, a princess loved a smuggler. Compared to those matches an old man and a young woman are quite ordinary. (Of course that admission shall be never be spoken in front of her brother). When Rey brought Luke back from his self-imposed exile The Force had rejoiced upon the rightness of the pair. Master and Padawan were a magnificent sight to behold. Untrained as she is, Leia had felt the bond between them. Strong and unyielding, the taste of redemption it offered by far overshadowed the tiny flicker of passion unintentionally seeping through the cracks of their bond. It hadn't worried her at the time: Rey and her Master are responsible adults, surely they'd realize there's a mile long list of reasons why they shouldn't be together. She hadn't been concerned when she found them lying in bed together, just within arm's reach of one another. Han would always sleep with Ben when he had nightmares as a child, Luke was probably compensating for the fact that Rey had no one growing up.

Leia'd turned a blind eye when they continued to rest beside each other. Convinced herself Rey's involvement was The Force making amends for never granting Luke a son or daughter. Ashla knows she and Han would have loved a niece or nephew to cuddle. She'd harshly rebutted drunk Resistance soldiers that claimed their time on Ach-Too was less about physical & spiritual development and more about shagging all night long cause they were still sleeping together as the weeks crawled by. Later, once Luke had put a stop to the scandalous routine and set boundaries in place Leia calmly thought that'd be the end of it. Because of this she was completely shocked to see them almost kiss. How could they disregard their duty so carelessly?!?! Billions of lives at stake and this sluttish Alpha decides that wooing her brother is a bigger priority-

"My dear sister: you're free to judge me as you please but  ** _never_  **call or even think of Rey as a harlot again. Are we clear !?!?!"

"Keep out of my head Luke!!! If you have any love for me left you'll resume your role in the military and give up this destructive infatuation without delay."

"Oh so it's alright for the Beta princess to be enamored and cling to her lost love when things get karked but heaven help us if the Omega pursues a relationship."

"Leave Han out of this. My husband loved both of us, albeit in contrasting ways. He only ever wanted the best for us, loath as he was to admit it at first."

"Han would probably arm-wrestle Finn and Poe to be the best man. He'd argue that I've earned the right to be happy with someone I love after a lifetime of pain and sacrifice. Maybe it's different for Betas or just a double standard for royalty."  _Love?!? I need to fix this..._

"Don't play the downtrodden Omega card with me!!! This has nothing to do with gender or class discrimination."

"I've seen Alphas older than I am wed younger Omegas than Rey and no one batted a eyelash over it."

"Where? In Tatooine: the land of lawlessness, death and survival? No Core World would approve of you locking lips with an infant."

"Rey is not a child Leia. The desert washed away her immaturity long before our paths crossed though it failed to blemish her spirit."

 _No amount of wisdom will change the fact she's young enough to be your_ _granddaughter_. She stops to catch her breath: the clocks reveals she ranted nonstop for an hour before the unwelcome entry into her mind. The newfound knowledge brings back memories of Han flirtatiously saying Death Squadron would tremble in fear after 30 minutes of hearing her rant, trailing kisses down her neck all the while. Leia vehemently hates the little voice in her head not so subtly whispering _Luke is right: Han would be happy about this match._ Her father (Bail Organa, not the monster that seduced Padmé Amidala and killed her. Leia cannot forget the death of Alderaan, she didn't believe Obi-Wan's ghost when he told her Anakin Skywalker  _ **loved**_  his wife.) used to say that once she got riled up it took a hurricane to stop her. Queen Breha had laughed and invited "whichever storm is foolish enough to confront our brave little princess". None of them ever predicted a reaction similar to Luke's: he stands in full serenity, unperturbed by her angry rhetoric. He doesn't speak when she throws a data-pad at him. If anything her brother seems amused by the situation, he gives her the same look he would give his younglings at Yavin 4. Then, all of a sudden Luke's Jedi gracefulness abandons him and continues to fail him as he moves unsteadily towards the wall. That puts her on high alert: outside of being wounded or emotionally distraught her brother hasn't faltered in his steps since Bespin. He doesn't let Leia touch his forehead, when she tries to move closer he gently pushes her away with The Force. Truth be told it hurts that Luke has sought to avoid all physical contact with her for almost two months. His organic limb halts whatever course it had originally intended midway and twiddles with its metal counterpart instead. General Organa activates Artoo's comm link and sends the old astromech droid a message via Morse code. She didn't survive this long by ignoring her instincts and right now every one of them tells her the old boy's presence will be needed.

Then she feels it, that falsely comforting glow that heralds the arrival of he who is, was and will forever be the bane of her existence. **Vader,** standing in between her and Luke. Younger and prettier than both of his progeny. How grossly unfair, if Leia had her way _Anakin Skywalker's_ visage would be the one she's seen on broken fragments of Luke's memories: pale, bald, scarred and weak. His cerulean aura has visited her before, always hopeful that this time she would accept him. When Ben was born, she caught him singing to her son in a language she's only heard from Luke and refugees from Tatooine. She didn't understand the dialect and the refugees claimed a Princess descended from a long line of freeborn had no place learning Amattaka: the tongue created exclusively for those forcibly chained and their descendants. The fact Vader had been teaching her son, the rightful Prince of Alderaan to be a slave washed away all trace of lingering guilt in denying him further contact with Ben from that day on. In the aftermath of Snoke's massacre her brother was surrounded by ghosts whilst unconscious. Seeing Obi-Wan Kenobi after so long was a balm to the soul, meeting Master Yoda was an honor, the sight of Vader hugging his _beloved_   _son_ was a torment. The specter ignores her completely and makes a beeline for Luke. As usual her twin is happy at the sight of him. He says "hello father" with a peace in his voice she'll never possess. Then Vader shines brighter and **places his hands on Luke!!!**

"Stay away from him!!! Haven't you hurt us enough!?!?"  _Good, you released him from your evil touch. I'll never understand how Luke allows you to lay your hands on him with such tranquility._

"Leia, I'm just trying to help your brother-"

"You can help by leaving us alone. You're a poisoned meelorum: everything you touch gets contaminated."

"Is it so hard to believe I care about my children?"

"Yes, cause nothing says commitment to family more than torture and amputation."

"That was thirty years ago. Would it kill you to let it go?"

"I'm not Luke, I don't have an endless supply of goodwill."

"You don't have any goodwill towards me. Does blood mean so little to you my daughter?"

"A sperm donation can't change the fact that you ruined my life."

Their argument is cut short by the throe of mental anguish laced with shock emanating from Luke's padawan. She turns to face the child and witnesses how this slip of a girl gently cradles her brother on the floor, shushing him in a sweet yet pensive matter as he attempts to mumble an apology. Guess she's had enough of the air vents, amateur child. His battered prosthetic cups Rey's cheek and rubs off a stray tear running down her face. They kiss, the way she and Han did right before the carbonite. Leia feels like an intruder during these clearly intimate moments, like a stranger taking part in a ritual she has no right to. Organa averts her eyes from the pair and starts to walk away, the haunting echo of Cloud City rings loud through her ears. Except this time she's not the one saying "I love you" helpless to the cruel machinations of fate. That role belongs to Rey just as it did to the grief-stricken would-be queen of Alderaan in the previous story. Now she is Vader, deciding Luke's destiny to fit her preferences as if he were incapable of choosing for himself. The woman she used to be would have blessed this unlikely union and told Chewie to rip the arms off anyone who mocked her brother's choice. Back then she knew her twin better than she did herself. Now she can't recall the last time they had a conversation that didn't involve politics or warfare. Force when did she switch from the fiery, silver-tongued Princess to the cold, bellicose General? Artoo shows up outside of her makeshift office. The old boy asks for Luke, a few minutes after he's inside the droid beeps hysterically and requests she come in. She quickens her step and heads further away from this chaos, Artoo races after her and catches up when she's made it to the mess hall. With no warning the astromech droid opens a panel and zaps her with an electrical charge. Kriff, even the droids have gone mad.

"What's gotten into you Artoo!!! Mind explaining this sudden change of behavior?"

[You caused Master Luke's cortisol levels to increase. My behavior is far less dangerous than yours.]

"Wait a second: Artoo how do you know his stress levels?"

[Master Luke recently installed various types of medical devices in me.]

"I don't suppose you could tell me why?"

[According to Master Luke that's classified information Your Highness.]

"Can you at least tell me what else he installed?"

[A specialized stethoscope for heartbeats, glucose tolerance scanners and my personal favorite: the ultrasound.]

"Hate to break it to you old friend but you won't be using that anytime soon. Unless doctor Kalonia's laboratory bursts into flames."

Artoo gives her the droid equivalent of a "Hmph!!" and wheels away, beeping in frustration all the while. She deliberately ignores the robot comparing her to Anakin, the droid's as bad as Luke in that particular subject. The sound of Rey's voice breaking followed by the clink of Luke's silver palm continues to pierce her ears. Her brain refuses to abandon the damned scenario, it keeps micro-analyzing time and time again. Why can't she get it out of her head? What overlooked detail is so important that the Force is clamoring for her to pay attention? There's no relevance in the fact that Rey's hands are calloused or that Luke's left ring finger had an engagement band. Leia makes a mental note to keep track of where each pilot goes at all times. The girl went to Tatooine for that simple bronze circlet and nobody noticed. The First Order could send a spy to infiltrate and go by equally unnoticed. Her brother seemed so very frail in his student's arms. His robes sprawled down on the floor like a blanket covering a child, flowing from behind in full dishevelment. In fact they were so wrinkled it almost seemed like his stomach was... **_curved._** Sweet Force how did she miss it!!! There were so many signs: the constant refusal to see any medical personnel, Poe's remarks about Master Skywalker pretending he wasn't tired, his rejecting caf every time someone offered him a cup, the impromptu urge to vomit at the smell of her scrambled eggs she sensed through their twin bond one morning. _Corellian Hells Luke how do you always find yourself in such massive trouble?_

She calls Finn and orders him to find out where Rey took Master Skywalker. The defected Stormtrooper informs her his friend carried Luke to medical after he fell completely unconscious. When she arrives the nurses are panicking because they can't see how the ghost of Anakin Skywalker shoves them apart from her brother's body. It doesn't surprise her that Luke told his father: he would have needed some form of support besides Artoo, what baffles Leia is the fact that Finn and Poe are staring right at the phantom. Commander Dameron's eyes are filled with wonder, probably remembering the stories Luke told him about Anakin as a boy. This is a dream come true for him, he has no doubt that the sire will defend his heir. Finn's gaze reflects fear and a strong desire to protect Rey's Master if the strange vision does anything dangerous. Seems Lando's joke about her being a magnet to heroic Force Sensitives was more accurate than they thought. The General orders the medics to leave. Once they're gone Anakin calls Rey forward and instructs her to loosen his son's robes so he can assess the situation properly. The padawan obeys wordlessly and her face presents unfeigned shock at the small but unmistakable swell no longer hidden by the layered fabrics.

Another question answered: Rey had no idea about this babe which could mean two things. 1): the Force impregnated Luke as it did Shmi Skywalker, Chewie had told her Luke hadn't had a heat in years so it's not impossible. 2) Her brother is a fucking masochist who decided to go through a high risk pregnancy alone to spare Rey from a shotgun wedding and/or wasting the best years of her life. She really hopes it's the first option, but either way this pregnancy puts him in danger. Their mother died in childbirth at 28, at 57 Luke has a much higher rate of labor complications than she did. Not to mention the fact Resistance rations aren't large enough to satisfy the nutritional needs of future parents, he could anemic for all she knows. Snoke's twisted goal of using Skywalker children to establish his malignant dynasty hangs in the air, she acknowledges that some members of the Council would prefer Luke's baby boy or girl to die. Better a dead fetus than another Kylo Ren. Did her brother place her with that group? Have they drifted so far apart that he'd feared for his unborn child's life when she inevitably discovered his secret? If that's the case the smart decision would have been to run, to flee where no one could find them but she's aware his conscience wouldn't allow it. The nineteen year old farm boy didn't abandon the Rebellion during the First Death Star when he had no reason to stay except his morals, he won't abandon them now when they represent all he has left.

_Dammit Luke I wish you'd trusted me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hand out tin cup:  
> Comments please????


	8. Vows

In the Old Jedi Order, it was commonly thought that Jedi don't dream. Luke never understood that concept, in his experience dreams are an unavoidable part of life. The Tatooinian farm-boy turned Jedi has seen many things and met countless people all over the galaxy but he's never encountered someone with no dreams whatsoever. Even Palpatine, immersed seamlessly into the dark side as he was had been prone to fantasies. Heartless, inhumane fantasies of a type so fetid they would drive anyone halfway decent to delirium but fantasies nonetheless. Han called it a prime example of how isolated from reality the Order had become, the Skywalker twins thought it was a logical conclusion. Luke knows he's either dreaming or deep in the Force now: he sees two youthful flesh hands instead of one haggard limb and an outdated artificial one next to it. Luke presses his right hand to his stomach and nearly has a full-blown panic attack when he touches the now flat midsection where the babies are supposed to be. Where are his children? Did he miscarry in Leia's office? Is that why he felt them kick so harshly? Were his twins calling for help in a more subtle way because he told them not to talk when their mother was near? Force, he doesn't want to live if they're dead. He doesn't want to spend the rest of his wretched existence wondering what color their eyes were, how they smiled, what their favorite foods would have been....

"Sith Hells kid, do you always have to be so dramatic? I honestly thought you'd mellow with age a bit. No hugs for an old friend?"  _Han..._

The Jedi looks up and sees Han Solo, tall and fresh-faced. Sporting a roguish grin on the corner of his mouth. Outside the Corellian pilot is identical to the way he was on that Mos Eisley cantina where Old Ben Kenobi unknowingly arranged for his charge to meet his best friend but the look on his eyes reflects a man far older. Even sadder than the last time they saw each other, Luke didn't that was possible and it grieves him to know he was wrong. Hesitantly, the Jedi Master reaches out to touch the man whose death he felt half a galaxy apart and cries when Han doesn't fade away as they grab hold of each other. Luke knows it's undignified for the Grand Master of the New Jedi Order to sob hysterically in the middle of a hug but he can't stop the tears from flowing. He's repressed them for so long and in the real world he'll be forced to continue holding tears back, to portray the dutiful Jedi who comforts freely but has no need to be comforted so he'll weep now where no one except Han will serve as a witness.

"That's it kid, let it out. Let it all out."

"I'm sorry Han, Please forgive me I'm so so sorry."

"What are you sorry for kid?"

"Everything: Not giving you a baby, failing to save Ben, failing to defeat Snoke. This whole war is product of my shortcomings."

"You sure you're not related to Old Kenobi somehow? Cause you got the same tendency to carry entire star systems on your shoulders."

"My father committed many crimes but taking advantage of an Omega in heat wasn't one of them. He only ever laid with Padmé."

"That doesn't surprise me: you Skywalkers have a talent for monogamy."

"And killing those we love."

"I know two little rascals who claim otherwise."

A pair of small hands tug at his robes once his tears are well and truly dried. Han softly loosens the firm yet kind grip he had maintained. He's met with a beautiful little girl no older than five with warm hazel eyes that are undeniably Rey's and his cheekbones, twirling her aurulent locks. Next to her there's a boy roughly the same age with blue grey irises that bear a strange familiarity Luke can't quite place. The Force sings with them in a way Luke's only felt in the scant occasions he convinced Leia to meditate with him. They could leave him deaf, blind and mute right now and it wouldn't matter. He's seeing his little angels in a way he never imagined. It's far more than what his mother got and certainly much more than he deserves. Both children send forth a radiance akin to the twin suns of Tatooine. He stares questioningly at these cherubs, not knowing what to make of their all-encompassing Force signature. If this is anything remotely close to what Ben and Yoda felt at Empire day then he understands why it was necessary to separate the Skywalker twins at birth. Please don't let history repeat itself with my baby boy and girl. After a short while his daughter speaks.

"Hi daddy!!! We're really glad to meet you!!! Are you alright??? You worried us when you fell down." _Oh sweetheart you're the most wonderful creature I've ever laid eyes upon._

"I'm delighted to meet you as well. As for the unexpected faint I'm not sure what caused it but I know your grandpa will take very good care of us all."

"Grandpa Anakin says aunt Leia is grounded till the end of the century and he nearly went into something Obi-Wan calls Vader mode? Who's Vader anyhow?"

 _How do children always ask the questions we find hardest to answer?_ "I'll tell you and your brother when you're older. Speaking of which why is he staying over there?"

" **Cause it was my fault!!** "

Luke sits and hugs the little boy who keeps insisting he should be punished for hurting daddy. His son goes on to explain how he'd been scared to "fall down" and kicked harder than usual as a result. The medical holos Artoo and Chewie have " _borrowed_ " fill in the gaps. His twins were descensing into the pelvis and one of them had resisted the change. Skywalker boys are certainly the less compliant of the family. He tells his son that no harm was done, fainting is quite common at this stage of gestation. It warms his heart that both his children promise they'll try to make him comfortable. He refrains from quoting Master Yoda's adage: the babies are happy now, he wants them to stay content in his womb. The outside world won't hold much favor towards Darth Vader's grandchildren or Kylo Ren's cousins. Han sadly informs that he has to leave soon and presses a chaste kiss on his forehead as the old smuggler fades into dust, the children shine brighter and giggle as they wave farewell. The first sensation Luke Skywalker feels when he wakes up is warmth, seeping in through his body. He opens his eyes slightly, bothered by the harsh light of the room. His eyes roam and quickly find the heat source: Rey snuggling with him, a blissful expression across her features as she rests. The sight of her brings a smile to his face, a real one not the hollow grin he presents so often to Leia's Resistance. He's tempted to let the sleeping beauty dream so he can watch in silence, stay beside her in peaceful admiration. Then the Jedi Master realizes how stalker-like that would be so he sends the young woman a wake-up call through the Force. Rey grins with a tired relief that gives away how worried she was. Her braids are disheveled, dabs of powder have been applied in a hasty effort to hide the bags under her eyes. She looks tired, unkempt and her shoulders are still a bit tense. Luke finds her more beautiful than ever. His beloved kisses him on the cheek and reminds herself not to touch the babe regardless of curiosity. The fact she's still referring to one child means Artoo hasn't shown her the sonogram pictures. Instinct takes over as he protectively places his left hand on his stomach and realizes that his robes are loose, his midsection exposed for all to see. Rey stops him from frantically covering himself.

"Luke, calm down. It's all right, no one saw you."

"How can you be certain of that?"

"Your father stayed vigil the whole night. He looked positively murderous at one point. I can see where Leia got her temper."

"Don't compare my sister to Anakin: she hates that... What's troubling you dearest?"

"Luke why didn't you tell me about the baby?"

"For the same reason I tried to dissuade you from holding me in a romantic interest. You deserve better than a damaged Omega who'll be geriatric before the next decade."

" Since when do any of us ever get what we deserve? Furthermore what we "deserve" depends greatly on our point of view. Merit is subjective to what we decide. That's the difference between convenience and love. We can choose to behave in accordance to what is beneficial, we cannot choose whom we will love and I love you. Please marry me."

"I hope you realize I come with a non-negotiable package deal right? Marrying me means you'll have a ready and made family in 4 or 5 months. I'm seventeen weeks along... And why are you smiling all of a sudden? Not that I mind, it's a beautiful smile but its origin avoids me."

"You just confirmed that this is my baby. The dates match up. All I've ever wanted is a family and you've made me a mother. Oh thank you, thank you so much Luke!!!!"

He's imagined several possibilities for this scenario: none of them foresaw Rey would be this happy. His Padawan pulls him into a hug and he doesn't need the Force to know she is drunk with pleasure. She asks permission to touch _our little darling_ and he lets his shield trickle down just enough for her to sense both of the babies. Rey's face at learning there's more than one child is pure contentment. She stares at him as if he has somehow gifted her the entire galaxy. In hindsight this reaction makes plenty of sense: Rey spent years leaving marks on a AT-AT, hoping beyond all logic that whoever dumped her on Jakku would return. He's seen the memories, how her heart sunk a little every sunset as she added a line to the wall. How a sweet little girl cried herself to sleep waiting for a reunion that never came. To her the babies are a long awaited miracle, the answer to that desert girl's prayers. They sneak out of medical after that and sleep together, Rey places her hand on his bump so she can feel the babies kick. Come morning Artoo shows Rey the ultrasound after Luke informs the astromech droid that she sired the twins. She tells him everything that's transpired and remarks that General Organa believes the babes were created by the Force, like Anakin Skywalker. The faithful droid beeps (laugh) at his sister's refusal to see Master Luke as anything but the Perfect Jedi she envisioned. In hushed tones the Jedi master requests that Artoo bring Threepio to the Grand Audience Chamber of the Massassi Temple and both of them stay there for a few hours. </p>

"Why are you summoning them to the Great Temple Master Luke?"

"So he can help you prepare for the wedding. We're known to meditate at this time. High Command won't send anyone after us if we sneak off for a couple of hours."

"Wait what!?!? Master Luke don't we need a Holy man to perform the ceremony? "

"Not really, it was common for the Jedi to perform their own wedding rites before the Ruusan Reformations."

"Seems rather odd to have a wedding with only droids and two people."

"Where I'm from they'd say there's too many witnesses already."

"Are large weddings considered unseemly in your homeworld Master Luke?"

"In Tatooine Slave culture binding life mates is a private ritual in which only the two who are getting married participate. If it’s safe, there may be a community celebration afterwards, but this isn’t always possible. My aunt and uncle wed this way as did my parents, and their parents and their parents before them. It was a tradition spanning hundreds of years."

His Alpha assumes that Han and Leia's wedding couldn't have that sort of celebration what with the war still raging, Luke bites his tongue to stop himself from spilling the bitter truth: his sister cared not for the desert's heritage, she spurned it. To her Tatooine represented savagery, pain, decadence. It was Vader's birthplace, Jabba's dwelling, the Sarlacc's lair. Luke had cried when his father told him Leia forbid her son to learn Amattaka by the family's eldest befitting tradition. He'd pleaded with Leia to see reason and allow Anakin to teach his nephew their tongue when he joined the Academy, argued that the fabric of three hundred years would be lost to the stars when Luke perished otherwise. His sister had told him that any refugee could instruct Ben & was confused at the horrified expression that marred his face in that moment. Luke left without a word and never explained how by saying that she had labeled their ancestry worthless. Had declared that she wanted nothing any Skywalker had to offer, himself included. Back then he thought she hadn't truly meant it: that one day she'd accept their biological father, accept Tatooine and rejoice in the desert's tales. That hope was smashed when he returned from Ach-Too and found a sibling that still called Anakin Vader with a hatred grown ripe with age. She hadn't asked anything remotely personal about him or shown any sign that she missed her brother for who he was, not the security he'd granted. Confirming what he'd always thought but never really wanted to believe: **Luke** had no place in the Second Galactic War, even his twin had chosen the warrior over the man. Rey's touch brings him back to the present. His Padawan confesses that she pities General Organa for not seeing that love is not judged by age and a beard.  _She calls you a lust-ridden, irresponsible teenager and still you think of her kindly. I'm so proud of you Rey._

 </p> They go their separate ways to prepare. Luke uses the time to cautiously scour the garden his students would tend to as part of their training and finds what he was looking: the bioluminescent orchids Rey had marveled upon at their arrival. He takes a few, careful not to damage the plant and arranges them into a bouquet tied together with Nubian lace. When he hands her the coronet his bride takes one of the flowers and places it on the mermaid braid Threepio helped her with. True to his source the protocol droid intertwined beads in Rey's hairstyle: a pattern mostly composed of white, blue and orange. The occasional purple and green beads are a tell-tale sign that Artoo informed his longtime friend and counterpart about the babies quickening in his womb. It's a good thing that both droids can keep a secret when needed. She wears a long red dress that falls gracefully to the floor, he dresses in black. Once the vows are said and done they're quick to change out of their formal attire. Master and Padawan go about their daily routes once they hear General Organa was overlooking damage control on Ryloth and wouldn't be back till week's end. Finn, Chewie and Poe are informed of the recent event via code after curfew. His wife ( Force, he has a wife) bids him goodnight as they lie side by side, not quite resting yet. His daughter chooses that moment to ask if she and her brother can talk to mommy now that they're married, he whispers that they can speak tomorrow but tonight he needs to sleep. Kids I love you but you leave me exhausted. Rey reads her husband's thoughts and gives him an all-knowing smirk displayed in a form Luke's only seen in one another person. A person with blue-grey irises identical to his son's. His son has Obi-Wan Kenobi's eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tatooine slave culture color symbolism 101*:  
> Black: the color of night, which brings coolness and the condensation that yields most of Tatooine’s water. It is therefore symbolic of freedom, power, and agency, but also secrecy, and all things sacred.  
> White: the color of the white-hot noonday suns, which are a powerful, multivalent symbol. It can mean strength, ferocity, heat, and death.  
> Blue: associated with water, and therefore meaning life, joy, renewal, thanksgiving. Blue is a color often used in celebrations, and in communities of freed people is a common color for wedding clothes.  
> Green: associated with plants, and therefore has similar symbolism to blue. Another common celebration color, and used especially for celebrations of births and pregnancies.  
> Red: the color of bedrock, and therefore symbolizing steadfast strength, courage, unshakable foundations, survival, and endurance.  
> Light Brown: a basic neutral color - gradations of brown and tan are the colors of the desert, the baseline of life. Tan is almost a non-color, the assumed starting point. It’s also, clothing wise, a safe color, as well as the cheapest color of fabric you can buy.  
> Dark Brown: still a neutral, but edging on the symbolism associated with black. Can express a kind of subtle resistance, especially when used in clothing. It symbolizes a desire for those things that black stands for, but without having actually achieved them.  
> Orange: the symbolic color of sandstorms, and therefore a color associated with chaos and danger. But also a color of resistance. (Sandstorms show that there is very little difference, really, between Masters and their slaves - everyone is trapped by sandstorms.)  
> Purple: a very unusual color on Tatooine, extremely expensive as a dye, and therefore symbolizing wealth, as well as carrying a sense of otherness. In drama, a character can be marked as an Outlander by wearing a costume which includes purple.  
> Hands out tin cup:  
> Comments please???


	9. Unvarnished truths

If his experience is anything to go by married love is a strange combination of bliss, dread, panic the first couple of days when the Braxton Hick contractions start and most surprisingly passion. He and Rey spend hours on the marriage bed as if they she were some old Alpha Monarch desperately in need of heirs and Luke was the young fertile Omega in some trashy holovid. Truthfully, he hadn't expected sex to be a part of this marriage. Yes Rey had said they would be intimate but he'd thought the sight of him swollen and gaining stretch marks rather than the lean form she'd tempered all those months ago would dissuade her from any carnal pleasures. He would have been fine with that, her acknowledgment of the twins was the only thing he really needed, she'd taken that a step further and proclaimed to love them so it was okay if they never laid with each other again. That idea fell apart once she'd loosened his robes in their chambers with a growl so lustful he'd worried Rey was possessed by some bygone Sith Lady as she asked him to top so the babies wouldn't get hurt during their lovemaking. The trace of genuine affection for their little angels in her force signature was the biggest turn-on outside of a heat he's ever had. After that they explore each other's bodies without any shame though the fear of discovery forces them to choose secluded areas for the consummation of their desires.

It was unmistakably endearing when she and Chewie took to "smuggling" fruits and vegetables for their nutritional values and placing them in his portion after R2-D2 declared he was underweight. (There goes my figure, after the kids are out I'll be a wrinkled slab of grease whom everyone will assume to be a doting grandfather at first glance. Part of me wants to go back to Ach-Too with Rey and the children when the war is over. There'd be no one to judge us in our island.) The old astromech had been absolutely ecstatic when he installed the medical devices and swore he would be the best nurse droid in history. Artoo had squealed in delight when he first felt the babies kick (Whoever said droids can't love would change their mind after watching the old boy touching his belly with his clasper arm as if he and the twins were made of glass.) and declared that he would be a mandatory check-up every week. Had reminded him _again_ that he is a high risk pregnancy and beeped in frustration when Luke answered that those words are actually comforting: Skywalkers excel in high risks, it's the normal things they're abysmal at. Father won't say what Master Yoda thinks of his pregnancy which means the former GrandMaster is probably disappointed in him. Anakin had counseled him to relax in regards to Rey's sexual desires. Went so far as to claim it's normal to crave a spouse's touch so fiercely during the "honeymoon phase" of the union. To want someone as if you were in constant heat, regardless of gender classes. Anakin warns him that in his case it never fully wore off. But content as he is with Rey, the question regarding her heritage continues to prickle at the back of his mind. He tells himself it's not important, that it doesn't matter who Rey shares a genetic code with. Chewie is family and they're not even the same species. Yet he can't help himself from drawing comparisons, scanning for similarities between his wife and his master, taunted by the certainty of not knowing. Rey notices something troubles him and that's when he decides he can't go on like this this. So when Ben Kenobi arrives he skips the formalities and resolves to ask whether what he's pondered ever since his wedding night is true or just a fit of lunacy.

"Tell me the truth Ben."

"I'm afraid that would require a more specific question. There are as many truths as there are lives and not all sing fact."

"Suppose I claim that Rey is your grandchild: would that sentence carry truth or slander?"

"Force within Luke, what gave you such a ludicrous idea??"

 _A great many things, Obi-Wan. Moments I discarded for the same reason Leia thought I would_ _give up Rey._ Luke thinks back to the early consultations with Ben and his father, how Anakin had frustratingly admitted that while he was knowledgeable in twin pregnancy there would be differences since his mother had been a Beta. Master Kenobi had known the **exact** differences between a Beta and Omega pregnancy, with a personalized standpoint that was far less detached than Luke expected from a man raised with the "abstinence or suppressants" dogma of the Old Ways. Father's teasing about offspring with the Mandalorian Duchess had been met with avoidance rather than the dramatic wit Ben Kenobi loved to use. Luke had decided long ago that he would never pry into Obi-Wan's private life. The man's secrets were his to bear and he had never lied to Luke or anyone for harmful reasons. But his mind insists on drifting back to when he told the ghosts how Rey's "family" abandoned that sweet, gentle child on Jakku. It had been one of the rare instances where the former Grandmaster and Anakin shared the same reasoning. Even Master Yoda had agreed that leaving a child to fate in such a manner was nothing less than disgraceful. Old Ben hadn't responded, just stared mournfully at his Grand-Padawan. The specter's eyes had gazed at her as if he were seeing something (or someone) else. But all that can be denied, turned down under the guise of an Omega driven to hysteria. No, Ben wouldn't use his gender against him, his deference towards all species wouldn't allow it. Kenobi might call it wistful thinking induced by pregnancy though so Luke fine-tooth-combs his proof and chooses the most unambiguous data of all for his response.

"My son has your eye color, my daughter has Satine's hair and Rey has Bo-Katan Kryze's nose."

Ben freezes, as if he's been hit with something painful. The soft blue light around the aged Jedi Master dims ever so slightly as his eyes moisten with tears held back at what Luke senses to be a torturesome cost. Light flickers as the youthful likeness he had become accustomed to fades away, replaced with the wizened figure Luke knew in life. Appearance does nothing to quiet the long-overdue lamentation. Obi-Wan weeps in quiet resignation, too tired to conceal any longer. Even at death anguish refuses to part with Master Kenobi, it is a feeling Luke understands all too well. He is no stranger to grief that shreds and claws your heart out, akin to the loss of a limb. Time lessens the ache, a technological replacement makes the remains bearable enough to serve its purpose when danger comes (it always comes, peril hurls itself at Skywalkers like moths to a flame. Perhaps it would be better if Rey isn't Ben's granddaughter: sorrow is House Kenobi's moth, Luke wouldn't wish such a burden on her.) yet no matter how many upgrades the doctors place on your prosthetic or how many years crawl by neither time nor technology can ever grow back the limb. What is he doing? Reopening old wounds that never fully healed? Obi-Wan's suffered enough in life and death for him to force secrets out of the man.

"Master Kenobi I wish to apologize for my callous behavior, I had no right to cause you such woe."

" _Korkie_."

"What???"

"My son's name: Korkie. He had no force-sensitivity so I couldn't bring him to the Temple. Master Qui-Gon wanted me to sneak him in our shared chambers but that was unsafe for a newborn. Instead he informed the Duchess of her son's conception and she claimed him as her nephew. Anakin can tell more about him than me, I purposely avoided meeting the boy on Mandalore. I don't even know what he looked like."

"How did you manage to keep this a secret for so long? Surely your Master or Yoda would have seen the quickening signs. Loose robes and long sleeves can only hide certain things, plus the Temple healers should have noticed your heats never came."

"Master Qui-Gon and I had a habit of avoiding healers whenever we could and Yoda was at Felucia when we returned. Since he was a beta Qui-Gon knew nothing of pregnancy. Not that it would made a difference, the Temple's version of sexual education consisted of ensuring all Omegas kept track of their heats and sought suppressants at least a week before. They injected all Omegas at thirteen, even if their heat hadn't come yet."

"What clued you in then? The extra weight or the contractions? You found out before the birth right?"

 "My son was nearly six months along when my Master and I found out. I had put on a few pounds but we'd spent a few days in Alderaan at the Queen's lifeday celebration so we chalked it down to stuffing myself with pastries during the feast. We attributed the morning sickness to belated stress from our ordeal with the Duchess, especially since it wore off quickly. When leaving a group of bounty hunters tried to kidnap the royal family. One of them managed to stab my leg and Master Qui-Gon ran a blood test to make sure the knife wasn't poisoned. He ran the results thrice to see if it was true. After that we stuck to the Outer Rim under false identities. Satine would come whenever she could, one would think I'd handed her a priceless treasure by the look she had when touching my stomach. When he was born Satine's physician offered him to me but I never held the boy. I knew that if I saw him, if I felt his weight under my arms I could never let him go. Qui-Gon and I returned to Coruscant once the sight of a small child no longer brought me to tears." 

Obi-Wan turns away from him in that moment, as if he had done something extremely shameful. Perhaps it is humiliating from Kenobi's point of view, after all the man did just admit to romantic attachment, sexual deviances and keeping secrets from his fellow Jedi to none other than the current Grandmaster of the Order. In the Old Republic such an admission would have brought him shame, reprimanding and expulsion from the Jedi regardless of his valor during the Clone Wars or how long ago the act was committed. They had lost the way long before the Republic was brought down. Without a hurt the heart may be functional but the lack of emotional pain can lead to a lack of love and the heart that knows not love is hollow. Ben acknowledged that deep down, he felt just as deeply as Anakin but he had chosen to deny his emotional needs in order to serve. Where Anakin had reacted and charged blindly into the dragon's den to save what he loved Obi-Wan had redirected his compassion, believing he could he bear the world on his shoulders. And in the end despite losing everything he'd ever cared about Ben still gave hope to others and kept none for himself. _Well maybe this time Ben can keep_ _something._ With no warning (He knows Ben will reject it if he's given warning. The man has a knack for masochism.) Luke takes the specter's hand and presses it to his abdomen so he can feel his great-grandchildren. He tells the twins their great-grandfather is the one gently probing them through the force and his daughter kicks in delight. The twins have tried not to kick at the same time since they felt how it hurt him, for the most part they've been successful. Honestly, he doesn't mind the pain, pain is a reminder you're alive and Luke wants to live more than he has in decades. Obi-Wan smiles in a mixture of joy and long-denied pleasure and in that moment, regardless of how mucked up the galaxy is, both Jedi believe things will turn out for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands out tin cup: Comments please????


	10. The path to reconciling

Obi-Wan presents himself to Rey the following night and reveals the truth of her heritage. She doesn't react at first, Rey stays still in absolute for a few moments as if she's unsure of what to say. Which is probably the case: Rey had accepted that she'd never know her family, that those who left her were never coming back and all of a sudden this ghost comes in telling her she's connected to one of the last great heroes of the Old Order. Luke carefully places his silver hand upon her shoulder, trying to offer some sense of control. Finally she reacts to the situation and asks why her parents didn't return. Ben tells them that Korkie Kryze and his wife uncovered a plot to bring Mandalore under the First Order's dominion. They were successful in their endeavor but still feared assassination so they left their daughter on Jakku on what was supposed to be a ten hour trip to safety, then they'd immediately return for their child. Sadly, Korkie Kryze's paranoia was proven right as he and his wife were killed on their safe house hours later. The confirmation that all of her immediate blood family has been dead for over a decade causes his wife to burst into tears. Luke holds Rey close to his heart and sends her a sleeping suggestion, silently wondering if this was a mistake. Yes Rey deserved to know the truth but that doesn't mean she was ready for it so soon. Force help and forgive me, she's so young. Perhaps he should have waited a while before working to convince Master Kenobi to utter his secret. Keep it hidden for a few more years but the thing is he's not certain that'll he have that long. It'd be foolish to think otherwise in midst of war and undergoing a high-risk pregnancy. He's no longer the nineteen year old farm-boy who lived completely unaware of how dangerous the war he strove to be part of actually was and he's seen people die in childbirth. The freedom trail saw to that, he was witness to chained men and women unable to survive the taxing ordeal of child-bearing since he was nine. His last thought before going to sleep beside Rey beside is that he needs to make a will soon, to ensure Rey and the children are provided for should the worst-case scenario come true.

"Luke?" _It's wearing off already? Either Rey is developing quicker than I thought or my sleeping suggestions aren't what they used to be._

"Yes my love?"

"Do you think our situation is ironic?"

 _Well I certainly wasn't expecting that question.._ "What do you mean?"

"You escaped from Snoke who wanted an heir with Skywalker genes to create a bloodline only to combine two Jedi dynasties."

"Honestly? I hadn't thought of it that way. I've just focused on the present and near future for the most part, not so much on the destiny and line of descent spectrum."

"That's not a bad thing, you've been attending to our children's health. If anything it's silly of me to ponder about that when you're halfway through. Stupid beyond belief."

"As your husband I'm obliged to inform you when something _actually_ stupid comes out of those beautiful lips. That day hasn't arrived yet."

"Well then, as your wife I'm obligated to scold you for going to a warzone and nearly getting shot."

"How did you find out about that?"

"The droids know everything my dear husband and they're quite fond of me. They're fond of you too, that's why BB-8 asked me if you needed any pain relievers cause you winced on the shuttle."

"I got sent from one mission to another, they didn't give me time to come up with an excuse that wouldn't send me to a nurse. Besides it was just an extraction, I've been seeking less "impossible" missions for a while. I care too much about the twins to put them in danger like that."

"Warn me the next time a situation like this occurs. I don't want to lose you, any of you."

"Rey, be honest: are you having visions of me dying? Cause if you are then I advise caution, Sidious fed my father false premonitions of my mother's death to further his fear of loss and isolate him till he felt Palpatine was the only one he could trust. Snoke isn't above those methods."

"I've had no visions, foresight doesn't come naturally to me. I'm grateful for that: the Force's will is a sandstorm, always changing mercilessly with no clear end in sight. You can see where some of the winds blow but you can't change the heart of it. If I had visions of your death then it would burden me because they're sent to us by the Force and it's resolve is not ours to control nor shall it ever be. It'd chip away at my heart to the point where it might die beside you and the twins."

He reassures her that won't come to pass and presses a feather-light kiss to her forehead, the casual gesture loans a brief reassurance that alleviates the somber mood. She goes to sleep naturally after that, his wife slumbers so beautifully. Her force signature sends a wave of peaceful contentment as she snuggles, nestles her sun-tanned arms around his aching sides and alleviates the back pain. _What a pair we make: the would-be Sith_   _Prince and the would-be Duchess. Two lost heirs to a heritage we never wanted.  We're a match made in hell somehow sanctioned by heaven._ Perhaps it's morbid of him to think so but one doesn't emerge from years of Civil War without developing a bit of dark humor. Rogue Squadron thrived in gallows humor, the Resistance differs little from the Rebellion in that aspect. Life goes on and his abdomen expands, the ultrasound shows hair and eyelashes so delicate they might split on contact. He teaches Rey and Finn to sew in Tatooinian style after his robes are too snug to wear without potentially hurting the babies. Not to mention the fact The sight of Poe Dameron knitting will put the whole Resistance on high alert so the legacy pilot abstains (reluctantly) from helping Luke in this endeavor. Shame, holo-vids of "the manliest pilot alive" sewing baby clothes and preparing maternity garments would have made wonderful blackmail material. A small part of him envies his birth mother who had a train of loyal handmaidens to help her dress appropriately whilst concealing the Skywalker twins in her overdone dresses. Not the clothing itself, heatstroke would be an inevitable conclusion in those exuberant gowns that while beautiful were not very practical. Just the expert assistance provided by them. (Would the remaining handmaidens do the same for me If I miraculously found them somehow or is Queen Amidala's blood canceled by Darth Vader's in the eyes of my should-have-been aunts? He does not know the answer, it's likely he never will.)

Padme Naberrie's son does not have a plethora of credits to pay off tailors like his mother did, he does not have the means to create a false ID and receive a medical opinion beyond R2-D2's Mother-Henning. (Unbeknownst to him the former Queen received far less prenatal care than both of her children). What he has to work with is experience in aiding fellow Omega through their gestations, assistance from the dead and a wife who can fix a hyper-drive in 30 seconds but falters as he shows her how to cut a seam and widen the material in a way that hides the stitch so he can wear his robes. It is a lesson in patience for the young woman whose skill lies in a completely different area, she curses internally every time the pattern turns crooked. Her palms endure the needle's prick in a way Bigg's sisters would have wished for themselves as children. _The children need to be comfortable and Luke's organic fingers get swollen if he does this alone for too long_ (Honestly Rey it was one time. Well, maybe two or three... Okay I see your concern.) is a very frequent mantra in her mind. She betters with practice but has a tiny speck of jealousy for young Finn's immediate dexterity at the needle and thread. Finn's hands are steadier, the defected storm trooper relishes the craft and sees it as a step of his quest to become fully adapt "on the art of being human". The soldier believes sewing can be a useful tool on medical grounds and jokes that Chewbacca will be less inclined to kill him if he says Luke taught him how to bind a wound. All three of them laugh when Chewie playfully requests a lavish red bow to go with whatever laced thing Finn weaves.

Sewing and meditation are among the few times he sits longer than a few minutes, Luke's been careful regarding that aspect ever since Jessika Pava noticed a curve in his midsection when he wobbly stood up after meditation as the 19th week began. Rey didn't approve of him altering Jessika's memories though she understood his reasoning. He's been slowly adjusting Rey to the truth: they have to leave soon or else risk giving birth in a Resistance camp. It'll be impossible to hide their secret any longer if he goes into labor during an evacuation or some other compromising ordeal. She argues (he's got to stop thinking her frown is adorable someday) that it shouldn't matter to them who they choose to live with, reaffirms that they have nothing to be ashamed of. He retaliates that should High Command discover what has transpired between Master and Padawan then they'll vouch for their return to Ach-Too and order them to raise the children far away from politics and war at best and rip the twins off his arms at worst. Vader's eldest grandchild is currently wreaking havoc across the galaxy, none of them except Admiral Ackbar (probably Leia too but he's still a little mad at her) would lose any sleep over preventing Galactic History from repeating it's course. The Jedi Master waits for her to motion somehow that the argument should be forgotten, put behind them as if nothing happened. What he receives is an empty bed in which he searches for the space of his love's body like a trashy holofilm trope and a note saying "I will not live in fear for the rest of my days if I can help it." on one side and a brief description of a 24 hour mission on Malastare on the other. The message rings loud and clear: there will be no dismissing fights in this marriage, not now or ever. At the end of that semi-lonesome night (the children notice his sadness, they press their force signatures towards him. It's almost like a hug, tiny hands rippling through the force to provide as much comfort as they can. This alone stops him from crying) he has never felt closer to Queen Amidala or Anakin Skywalker. The difference lies in who they've chosen to trust. He and Rey have Chewie and Finn and Poe, the droids too if you count non-organic friends. His parents had nobody, their own paranoia cut them off from any stable support system available. If there's any hope for his marriage to be successful then it will only happen if they learn from the past generation's mistakes. Artoo arranges for them to meet once Rey comes back, the old boy promises he was considerate when he thought up a reason for his wife to rush over but the hectic pace she runs at indicates the astromech droid has a broad definition of the word.

"What exactly did Artoo say to you?"

"He said you were dripping fluid. We need to get you to a hospital right now, leakage is a sign of miscarriage- How are you so calm!!!" _If that's your idea of considerate these days Artoo then I'd hate to see you angry._

"Rey: I'm fine, we're fine. I think there's been a slight misunderstanding. R2, what did you mean by fluids?"

[Master Luke has distilled large amounts of human lacrimal fluid: by doing so he exhausted significant amounts of water, mucin, lipids, lysozyme, lactoferrin, lipocalin, lacritin, immunoglobulins, glucose, sodium, and potassium. A highly lethal procedure during pregnancy]

"Artoo, there's no need to worry over that, Luke's not going to die because he cried with a baby inside of him."

[That's what Mistress Padme said to me and Threepio.]

 _No wonder you were so ecstatic when I offered you those medical installments old boy._ Artoo's excited squeals on his ultrasounds have earned a whole new meaning. Theoretically he knew that Artoo had served Queen Amidala in the Old Republic, the astromech droid had confirmed it after Endor much to the bafflement of his gold-painted counterpart whose memory wipe denied him a lifetime of stories but it's hard to picture them beside his parents, especially Senator Amidala. The cruel truth is that Padme Naberrie Skywalker will never be the first image to cross Luke's mind when his mind conjures up a loving motherly figure. Amu* is Beru Whitesun Lars's calloused hands gently ruffling his hair while they go over homework or finish picking mushrooms, the rough-spun blue coat with long sleeves he'd tug when he needed one of her tender hugs, the last kiss on the cheek she gave him that fateful day when he headed out with C-3PO to find R2-D2 before any lasting damage was done (the kiss which was meant to sustain him till dinner but instead lingered for three decades).

Growing up, he held no solid image of the woman who birthed him. Uncle Owen thought she might be the woman who accompanied Father to grandma Shmi's funeral but there was no way to prove it. Aunt Beru would make up stories about her and why she hadn't visited the Lars homestead: your mother was a botanist and healer who saved lives by the dozen, your mother was a diplomat trying to convince the Hutts emancipation was the way forward, your mother was an angel...During the Rebellion she'd become a semi-permanent fixture in his dream world, the sad-eyed woman who whispered "our hope is left to live through you" in his ear. The mystical being of light, flowers and mist, far too melancholy for one so beautiful or kind. Little by little the pieces of who she was came together after Endor until finally he saw her face for the first time at twenty-eight years standards: Regal bearing filled with a compassionate smile, flowing waves of perfumed locks that reminded him of Leia in a gentler sort of way. Han'd joked 'old man Vader' never stood a chance, that even a drunk Toydarian could see what a beauty she was, Leia had gazed at the Queen's portrait with wonder and joy. Content in the revelation that such a legend was their kin.

If he closes his eyes he can still see her beaming with glee whenever some middle-aged bystander looked at her and remembered the deceased Naboo monarch, if he concentrates he can feel the weight of her arm as he'd shrugged off the fact that it was an honor to be Queen's Amidala's progeny but it was a curse to Darth Vader's Sith-spawn and carried the hurt in silence as he touched his twin's shoulder. (Ironic, considering that it was the knowledge of how Senator Amidala also believed in the hidden good of Anakin Skywalker that he finally felt a deeper connection with mother as a person and not the myth of who she was.) Padme's daughter placed her on a pedestal right next to Bail and Breha Organa, her son respects her as a woman and reveres her as a queen up to a certain point but fails to understand how anyone could see her or any Senate member of the Old Republic as an infallible pillar of virtue. How they wanted her to be perfect (or how they wanted her children to be idyllic copies of their same-sex parents). Perfection is the boring concept of Depur's cultists, a stagnant impossibility made to worsen the populace, a brittle wall hiding under the guise of stone cathedrals. No child of the desert shall ever strive for it, lest the influence of other worlds corrupt them-

<p>"Luke?" _Karabast, I went too deep inside my head._ </p>

"I'm sorry angel, I didn't hear you. Could you please repeat whatever is it you said?"

"I was apologizing for leaving you alone the way I did. Leaving a note and running off to 'save the world' was inconsiderate of me. I could have woken you up, I should have woken you up but I was angry at you. Thought muddles up when you're pissed."

"No harm done, actually it got me thinking about what you said. How things would progress if we continue down this path with one arm tied behind our backs, and the other clutching a knife under our bed. You were right: In the long run, keeping secrets of that magnitude is toxic to us. Maybe if my parents had trusted your grandfather then we wouldn't fighting this war."

"Does this mean you'll talk to High Command about us? You'll inform them about our marriage, about our children?"

"I'll speak with Leia: a proper conversation between us is long overdue, you should pack your bags just in case."

"Luke, she's your sister. You should be more optimistic regarding her. I have full confidence she'll be happy to mend your familial ties."

"And you're certain that our discussion won't be a do-over of last time because..."

"You're pregnant: Leia's a mother, she might be angry at me, you or both of us for a while but she'll never extend that anger towards an innocent child. If she can love Kylo Ren she will no doubt cherish her niece and nephew."

 _(From the mouths of babes comes wisdom indeed,_ Luke tells her flirtatiously through their bond.) Rey's cheeks turn scarlet just before he kisses the elfin scowl that marks her features upon hearing the word babe applied to her. Wordlessly, he deepens the hold of his lips over hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Amu: Amatakka word for 'mother': often referring to one's mother in spirit, a bond just as important as blood though at times it can be more pivotal to slave communities.  
> Hands out tin cup: comments please???


	11. Peace

 (Beginning of dream sequence)

_There's blood dripping all over her brother's thighs, a rivulet that seems to flow with every scream he wails. He grips her hand so tightly Leia's convinced for a moment that both his palms are made of steel. Doctors forcing her to leave the room despite her brother's pleading, the utter dread in her spine foreshadowing this may be the last moment the Skywalker twins share together._

_Med-droids wrapping a small bundle in cloth, covering the baby's face to indicate the child will never draw it's first breath. Her brother's hauntingly pale form as he kisses the dead infant in his arms, whispering something very similar to 'I'll see you soon little one' as she begs every God she's heard of to let his sorrowed declaration be wrong. She is rewarded with learning the sound of Rey's scream._

_An open funeral-casket just like the one that carried Padmé Amidala to her final resting place. Only this time it isn't the mother she never truly knew hovering in the silver coffin and it is not the moonlit waters of Naboo that capture said casket's reflection as the scant crowd of mourners bow their heads in silent reverence. **Luke** is the one lying on the boat-like coffin that floats over a sea of sand, death's grey shade already taking hold on him as the freed slaves of Tatooine kneel before his corpse and the tiny box Chewie places inside so father and child's cinders float unto the stars together.(They call him Ekkreth-kali, she doesn't know what it means to these people but if their gazes are anything to go by it is the end of an era coupled with the start of a myth.)_

_Rey pressing a final kiss to the pallid form of the Last Jedi Master. Tears streaming down her grief-stricken face as the girl her brother loved lights the funeral pyre, befitting Jedi tradition. The flames crackling over her skin, hurting her the way they would burn if Luke were still alive. Aching as the last tangible form of her twin disappears. Luke don't leave me.....You're all I have left Luke...Luke!!!..._

(End of dream sequence)

" **Luke, Luke!!!** "

She wakes up to a bed that's been empty longer than whole as she shakes off yet another multiple worst-case scenario nightmare. Leia's used to them by now, to the point where she could easily say 'I don't dream anything remotely pleasant anymore, not even memories' while smiling. How she wishes she could dream of Ben's birthday parties, the feel of Han's arms, the glistening campfires of Endor as she and all the Rebellion celebrated the end of Palpatine's reign of terror. (We thought that was our happy ending, me and Han and Luke. We should have known better: there are no happy endings because **nothing**  ends.)

Leia'd settle for the smell of Aldberry cake at this point and that was the only Alderaainian food she ever hated. The clock shows she slept for three standard hours, more than she needs for the day so she gets dressed and walks to headquarters with the moon still at her back. General Organa verifies her holo-pad as she trudges on to another day's work, making a note to ask Lt. Connix for her report on the Ryloth campaign that was due hours ago. Leia unlocks her quarters, hoping to see the document on her desk. Instead she finds her brother asleep on the couch, not quite snoring. (Still alive, still bright and kind and endlessly good.) He looks so _young_ as he slumbers peacefully in her office. If not for the silver tint of his hair the back of him'd be identical to the nineteen year old farm-boy who was too short for a storm-trooper.

"Luke? Wake up."

She receives a drowsy "Five more minutes Rey"  _(Well that proves my suspicions that they're sleeping together again correct. Probably for the best since Luke needs a strong bond to strengthen the fet- **my niece or nephew**_. )

Tentatively she places a hand on the hidden swell of Luke's stomach, face gaping with open shock at the simple joy which emanates **_within_** her brother. How far along is he for the baby to such a strong Force-Signature? Ben didn't have a such a notable Force presence until she was nearly eight months along. The thought of her baby boy, lost in the shroud of the Dark Side causes Leia to inwardly weep, hating the fact duty has forced her to suppress emotions so long she is barely capable of showing feelings to the outside world. Suddenly she sees Luke shift upwards and opens the mazarine orbs she and Han loved to watch, the curve of his belly concealed by long Jedi robes he probably mended to hide his _condition_. Painlessness gone as he extends his organic hand to her shoulder, attempting to offer comfort. 

Her brother who has been maimed, betrayed by his own blood, mind-raped, almost defiled by the monster that brain-washed his nephew and currently in danger from a high-risk pregnancy is still placing others first. (Oh Luke, you give so much to the world around you. What do you keep for yourself?...) Leia  moves her hand below his heart, wanting the sheer contentment Luke's baby gifted her. He retracts from her, as if afraid she'll harm the tiny human growing inside him.

"So you did place me with that group. What a lousy sister I must be."

His eyes sadden in a way that make him seem a thousand years old. "Don't say that: you've been instrumental to so many parts of my life."

" _Instrumental,_ you realize how grossly clinical we sound. A stranger could walk in to most of our recent conversations and no one would guess we're siblings. Corellian Hells I call you by your rank more than your name these days."

"Probably for the best, you didn't spend all those years looking for hot cocoa and brotherly hugs. The Resistance sought the man who would turn the war to their favor."

Yes the Resistance sought Master Skywalker, just like they depended on General Organa. She'd long accepted the fact that  ** _Leia_**  held no relevance when Luke and Han fled from her life. With them gone she stopped pretending that what she wanted out of life could ever supplant that which fate demanded of her. She let her brother think General Organa was all that remained of her to keep the wound his departure caused shut, all it did was lacerate them both. (Han was right in the end: to love means to withstand pain.)

"What good is winning a war when you turn cold and unfeeling in the course of it?"

A sad little smile crosses Luke's lips, so different from the careless grin of old that if her nineteen year self walked in and saw that woeful upward curl she'd believe Luke was actually Anakin Skywalker's ghost watching over the son Vader so callously separated him from. "Don't ask me: you're the politician in the family."

"Honest answer: do you love that girl?"

"If I recall correctly you hated it when Mon Mothma called you a girl at nineteen going on twenty."

"Mothma would have handled things better than I did. Wouldn't have thrown a data-pad at you."

"No but she would have fed me pre-natal vitamins till I choked and placed me on quarantine like a pneumonic Jawa."

"Why are you here brother?"

His eyes plead that she listen without judging, the way she did in the olden days. When they were just a princess and a Jedi who couldn't believe how lucky they were to have each other as siblings. To **finally** have a real flesh and blood relative of their own after losing everyone they'd dared to call family, Han and Chewie being the sole exception to that horrid unwritten rule stating that to love a Skywalker is to court tragedy. I made fun of my husband when he said  that, I broke away from my Alpha's strong caress. _What I'd give just to hold that nerf-herder's rough hands again._

"Leia, I'm tired."

 She'd believe that even if he stated the contrary. Her brother's far too skinny at this stage of his pregnancy, all the weight seems to focus on his abdomen. (He needs a better diet, probably some anti-nausea medication as well.) She can see the eye-bags he's tried to conceal with her missing make-up to no avail. Not for her at least, who can say what the whole Resistance infers from details. His skin feels drier, like an old man's. A clear sign he has no access to pre-natal vitamin supplements though thankfully his fingernails's healthy color prove there's no need to worry about mineral deficiency. 

"How did she do it alone? How could she bear living a falsehood every day and smile?"

Luke doesn't need further information to understand who Leia's referring to. Padmé Amidala: the woman Leia's tried to emulate all her life and failed hopelessly to mirror whereas Luke resembles their birth mother effortlessly, her gentle heart pouring unto Luke for as long as she's known him. For about twelve seconds she'd bitterly envied him that, these day she's just pleased Mother didn't bury everything kind and chivalric and beautiful with her.

"Mother didn't detach herself as much as you think. I see her sometimes, laughing in a meadow with Anakin or weeping as Father turns the Jedi's legacy multi- centennial labor work to nothing."

"Will I see you laugh and cry once more or have I lost the right to that as well?"

"Help me survive the onslaught when I tell High Command how I let them place an older pregnant Omega on high-risk missions and I'll perform a whole slew of emotions just for you."

 _Oh,_ that' _s a better punishment than anything I can think of._ "I'll keep you alive on one condition."

"Don't try to make me give up Rey cause I can't, I won't."

"Relax hotshot: you can keep your girlfriend."

"My wife."

Tomorrow she'll mentally slap him for not inviting her to his wedding but today she calmly responds that she wants a hug as payment for her assistance. He wraps her in his arms and Leia hums blissfully as she lets herself feel like a younger sister instead of a warmongering hag with nothing to lose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands out tin cup : comments please????


	12. Mother-henning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluff chapter we all need after watching Rian Johnson's travesty of a film.

"Good morning Rey."

"Morning, Finn."

"How's master Luke taking the whole 'grounded until further notice and requires constant medical supervision' thing?"

True to his word, Luke did reveal his 'condition' to High Command. His wife saw it all from the air vents. (Rey still doesn't understand why the field of medicine calls pregnancy a condition. It seems too cynical a word for something as wonderful as growing an entirely new body and soul inside you. If it were to Rey she'd change the medical term to something prettier like 'spirit growing' or 'fetal illumination'.) General Organa stood by Luke's side while he informed them that high risk missions would no longer be an option due to his pregnancy. To say the results were varied was an understanding. Vice Admiral Celchu asked how far along he was with a calm tone that revealed nothing, General Draven asked if it was still possible for Luke to abort and it was only Luke's calming waves sent through their Force bond that stopped Rey from jumping out of the air locks and beating the **awful** man who talked about killing their babies like changing a flat tire. 

General Calrissian (who was recently arrived after fighting the First Order slave traders on Kessel) thought Luke had finally learned how to joke until her husband stepped closer to the man who must be a dear friend since Luke's aura feels the same way hers does near Finn or Poe, pressing the colored man's palm to the firm swell of his stomach. Rey's unsure what language General Calrissian spoke afterwards but it sounds a lot like the Huttese swear words Luke was teaching her. The room transformed into a frenzy after that, Leia quietly led her brother away from the mess. A few hours later, Admiral Ackbar comes out of the room with a swollen left eyelid, two broken fingers and High Command's decision: Luke was allowed to keep his child or children (they assumed he'd received no medical treatment whatsoever and was thus unable to know his baby's gender. Rey thought it insulting, Luke called it 'expecting paranoia') but he would need an entirely new diet, a weekly medical checkup and worst of all complete lack of leaving base for the next four remaining months of his pregnancy. By the end of the first week Luke was asking for a removal of the 'lie-in' part of High Command's agreement.

The one thing he never complains about is the fact she gets grounded with him. Luke's awe-struck grin as she kisses the swell in his abdomen where the twins grow is something Rey will never get enough of. Their sleeping arrangements change somewhat when Luke has to lie on his back to prevent colostrum leaking out of his chest in the 21st week mark which incidentally marks him finally looking pregnant instead of just bloated. She takes extra care to kiss every one of his stretch marks when that happens, determined to let him know she finds him more beautiful than ever. Does the fact that seeing him fatten with her babies in him turns her on make her sluttish? Is it normal for Alphas to feel joy & pride when they massage their mate's spine or giggle when their Omegas say they'll have to file for kidney transplant if the baby keeps kicking there? She doesn't know the answer to that question but Rey does know that this is the easily the happiest time of her life.

In a way that definitely pisses General Draven to no end grounding them has the unexpected result of granting her and Luke a honeymoon since the Resistance's current base on Endor is lush and green and beautiful and full of funny little creatures that worship Threepio as a God. The living teddy bears Luke calls Ewoks offered them a funny blue beverage once Threepio introduced Rey as the Jedi GrandMaster's wife but Luke assured them it won't be necessary since he's already pregnant. After that announcement the Ewoks took turns blessing his stomach and asserted their wish that their children might also bring forth a glorious feast* as Luke and his friends did many moons past. (Her husband vomits when he hears that, the Ewoks thought it was morning sickness and were kind enough to give him buckets with a wash cloth.) Luke shows her the whole forest after paying his respects to his father's earthly remains. They walk together under the giant trees, Luke presses nature's miracles where the babies can feel it and Rey learns her daughter likes oak leaves best but her son prefers dandelions. Sometimes, when the night is cool Luke slow dances with her in the moonlight. He never stops in the occasions some of the Ewoks accidentally walk in on them.

Endor's native people are very sweet to Luke and to Rey by default. The scavenger loves these fuzzy creatures, she carries them to practice holding up smaller creatures for when the babies come. Finn, however is completely terrified of them for motives nobody knows until he reveals that tales of the Ewoks were used to scare young stormtroopers into never underestimating your opponent. Her best friend doesn't say what the stories were about yet he insists the Ewoks are nothing short (no pun intended) of highly lethal and warns her not to eat any meat of theirs **ever.** Before she gets to laugh about it Poe tells Rey that the Ewoks are fiercer than they look so Finn's fears aren't illogical. Still he does take it a bit too far sometimes, like right now when he double checks the area for them before she speaks.

"For all his talk regarding the importance of a good night's sleep my husband hates the idea of bed-rest as much as I hate salt water."

"That bad?"

"It was for the first two days. Then he realized High Command unwillingly benched us on a very beautiful planet and we just enjoyed ourselves. We spent a whole day just curled up together, making love."

Finn begs her not to give any further details on  _ **that**  _row of current events, claiming that Poe taught him it's completely indecent to hear about sibling's 'nighttime activities'. Rey flashes a huge smile at how Finn declared them brother and sister so casually.  _I_   _have a husband_ _and two b_ _rothers, in a little while I'll have two babies. How **wonderful.**  My family...._

The news of their bond and marriage was very well received but for entirely wrong reasons. For some motive half the Resistance seemed to believe that she married Luke to strengthen the fetus which was conceived by the Force (what it is with people and force babies?) and possibly save his life or out of pity after a pre-menopause heat forced them to lie together and the young woman felt responsible for him so she sacrificed herself to spare him the label of 'old whore'. While she can somewhat understand the first theory since she loves babies and would gladly adopt one if Luke and her can't have any more, the thought of Rey making love to Luke out of pity is ridiculous. I helped Luke in his heat because I cared about him, not because I felt sorry for him. Deep down I was already in love with him, it was so easy to love him...  Have these people  **seen** her husband?!? Luke is sensually pleasing and wilful and compassionate and strong in ways that don't need the Force but are much harder nonetheless. What do they teach in Core World Schools that make folks not be attracted to someone like that?

When she reaches their shared room ( one of the best parts of being openly married is  **not** having to make excuses for why she and Luke spend their nights together.) The young Padawan hears Luke and Leia bickering. For a moment she worries, then she feels the same flow of emotions Poe gets when he jokes with her Finn, letting her know all is well. The Skywalker twins had been closer than Rey'd ever seen them after their reconciliation. Leia actually changed her schedule to attend Luke's appointments with Doctor Kalonia. Rey had been preparing herself for the General's burning scorn when she found out Organa was attending, Luke's sister was infamous for her ability to hold a grudge and Rey had rendered a Jedi GrandMaster unfit for battle in the middle of a war. Twin brother or not, that was cause enough for any high ranking military to hate her. To Rey's eternal surprise and gratitude Leia was very nice during the check-up, she listened quietly and teased Luke with a mischievous grin that wiped twenty years off the Princess's face.

Organa tensed up when she was informed about their little boy and girl, Rey knows it because the situation reminded Leia of Queen Amidala and Leia feared history may repeat itself. Rey's never seen a person more relieved to be told a patient is in good health, though Doctor Kalonia did warn them Luke would have to cut his tubes once the twins were born, stating another pregnancy might kill him. The doctor's timid stare confused Rey for a bit until she remembered what Luke told about how some Alphas cast aside their Omegas if they failed to bear children. Honestly it wasn't such a big deal, if they were really desperate for another biologically made baby then she could carry one to term if needed, she was a woman after all. (The doctor's flabbergasted expression when she said that made Rey think she'd broken some sort of etiquette until the Andoweelian doctor laughed and told Luke he was in good hands) General Organa probed Rey with the Force after that and said four words the young woman will never forget:  _you truly love him._ Since then she and Leia have gotten along swimmingly. Still wanting to hear the conversation Rey stays quiet and boosts her shields.

"No, this is unacceptable. I won't be coddled by my wife, the troops  **and** my sister. And I won't submit to these scandalous ways."

"It's putting on a special holster for the colostrum, not gambling on Canto Bight. Your reputation will be protected for the most part."

Said holster (Finn asked if it was a bra and since then Luke won't wear it. Men are ridiculous.) was a gift from Black Squadron who were overly excited at the idea of  'Luke Skywalker's baby' and kept looking up age limits for flying related activities. Jessika was one of the few young people who understood that she and Luke weren't a pity match, the young pilot's brazen acceptance made Rey happy even if Pava did cause her to blush when Jessika exclaimed Rey's constant smiling these past few weeks must mean that Luke is a total beast in the rack. Rey actually felt a little bad for asking Poe to keep the babies a secret after Jessika and Snap put berry jam on his suitcase as punishment for not telling them about **'the best news ever'** but Luke says that his old flight companion Wes Janson would have done something far worse. (What would this Janson fellow say about Luke being pregnant? I must find out about that man's whereabouts somehow...)

"Leia be honest with me: Is this payback for the Battle of Jakku?"

"No, my payback for that was the mountain of paperwork I sent you afterwards. This is payback for not telling me of my impending aunt-hood or inviting me to your wedding."

"It was a spur of the moment thing. And you would have hated it Leia."

"Luke: you're my only beloved brother. There is **no way** on this or any earth that I would hate the sight of being wed to the woman you love."

"It was a Tatooine wedding."(Rey doesn't understand how that meant anything bad but she knows there's an overly dramatic reason behind it, Luke and Leia have history together that leaves Rey baffled from time to time.)

"Newsflash: I don't care if it was a Hutt ceremony. It was still your wedding. Now put on the holster, I'm tired of waking up because the back of my mind hears you rummaging for shirts at 4, am in the morning..."

"I'm not putting on the stupid bra and there is nothing you can do to convince me otherwise." 

"Poe baked you a Alderaani shortcake. Put on the holster and I'll bring you a slice." 

"Help me put this on please."

At that she forgoes silence and opens the door, curiosity getting the best of her. "What's a shortcake and what sort of powers does it have to make Luke react that way?"

Her husband (my husband!) smiles the way he always does whenever he's about to grant her some new experience that makes her squeal like a little girl as Leia leaves to get the promised cake. She caresses the gentle curve of their babies, growing below Luke's golden heart and blissfully nuzzles her head on his shoulder.

"You make me very happy Luke Skywalker."

"You brought me back to life Rey of Jakku."

When Leia returns they're kissing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In the EU it was confirmed that the Ewoks ATE stormtroopers.  
> Hands out tin cup: comments please???

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, never written anything like this before so please let me know if this is readable.  
> *While Mark Hamill is mostly known for his role as Luke Skywalker in live action movies, he's made quite a name for himself in cartoon voices. He was the voice of The Joker in the 90s Batman Animated Series, a role he reprised in Justice League, Batman Beyond: Return Of The Joker, Batman: Under The Red Hood, The Killing Joke and the cartoon Suicide Squad film. When imagining the Joker's evil laugh most people think of Mark's interpretation.


End file.
